


My First Time Cooking For You

by Vintage_Tree



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Dinner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Tree/pseuds/Vintage_Tree
Summary: Youngtaek wants to cook for Seungmin. He doesn't know how to cook many things, but he wants to cook shrimp for Seungmin.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Kudos: 7
Collections: Vintage Tree Kpop In Love





	My First Time Cooking For You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to go for a cooking dinner for the first time bc why not. I'll link an article to the recipe if you want to try this. I'm going to try it for the first time when everything opens back up.

Youngtaek went to the market earlier and got fresh shrimp to make Shrimp Scampi for Seungmin. "I'm decided that I'll cook tonight." Youngtaek said. Seungmin smiled.  
"Thank you, my back hurts a little bit but I'll cook tomorrow." He said. Youngtaek pecked Seungmin's lips and went back to the kitchen.

Youngtaek put the shrimp in the pan while trying to make the other stuff. "Seungmin, I messed up." Seungmin came into the kitchen. "Okay hold on, finish preparing it, then plate it and then I'll tell you if you messed up. We'll find the mistake together and then we'll just go pick up something."

Youngtaek nodded. He finished cooking after about thirty minutes. 'This is going to be terrible."   
"Even if it is, I think it's plated beautifully and I'll give you an A for effort." Seungmin said. Youngtaek grabbed two forks and they both picked up shrimp at took a bite.

Youngtaek spit it out, but Seungmin ate the shrimp. "It's definitely gross, but it doesn't change how much I love you. Let's go get McDonald's or something."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/tyler-florence/shrimp-scampi-with-linguini-recipe-1942429.amp


End file.
